A or B, Chocolate or Vanilla, This or That
by RoseOfADifferentColor
Summary: Wishing-Fire's This Or That prompt challenge. A take on 50 character choices and the lives they lead. Full of fluff and slight pairings. Canceled.
1. I: Hero: Riku

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Although Riku's been a jerk in the past, his actions had to have come from some type of desire.

* * *

><p>1. Sora or <strong>Riku<strong> - Hero.

Ever since the sterling haired teen could remember, he had dreams of being a hero. Escaping the islands, and protecting Kairi seemed to have mushroomed from that simple desire. When the man with the dark blue eyes let him hold that weapon, shaped like a key, Riku could practically see the waves falling away, the roads to new worlds opening to him. When Riku's mind was concerned purely with the pursuit of being a hero, nothing else mattered. Looking back, Riku could easily trace the reckless acts he had done, hurting Sora, falling into darkness, letting Ansem possess him in exchange for more power to that selfish desire.

Now, as he walked the Road To Dawn, the King at his side, Riku had a new goal; protecting the people he cared so much for. No matter what happened next, Riku would do anything to make sure Sora and Kairi stayed safe. When DiZ asked him, to retrieve the Organization member named Roxas, Riku didn't hesitate, only picked up Soul Eater, and departed for The World That Never Was, ready for anything. Through the Heartless and the cold rain, and the battle with the skilled Nobody swordsman, Riku fought with swift and singular purpose. When he finally let Ansem overwhelm his heart, unleashing his suppressed darkness, all Riku could think about was how his actions would help his friend.


	2. II: Kairi: Burn

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Kairi's capabilities as a Keyblade Wielder, explored, Sora wanting to defend and the surprise potential of Assassin Nobodies.

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Kairi<strong> or Xion. - Burn

Kairi yelped as the searing flames singed her skin, before Sora extinguished them as quickly as he could. "Are you okay, Kairi?" The spiky haired teen took hold of Kairi's wrist, where the fire had grazed her arm, examining the burn. Kairi blushed a faint pink shade, the color brightening her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Sora. Don't worry; it's just a little one. I'll be fine." She smiled at Sora, whose worried expression softened. With a wave of his Ultima Weapon, a small green blossom curled itself around the injury, glowing vines pulling the pain and redness from Kairi's skin as the magic faded. Sora squeezed the Princess of Heart's shoulder, before starting to move on, down the path they were following. Before the Keyblade Master could take another step, Assassin Nobodies sprang from the ground, spiny arms flailing menacingly. Sora raised a Reflega barrier around himself, as Kairi leapt over the sphere, Destiny's Embrace in hand. Sora watched, amazed as Kairi used the Fail Safe technique he had taught her, hurling the enemy into the ground.

"Wow, nice work, Kairi." Sora commented, inwardly proud of the combative progress Kairi had made. Kairi grinned, before tossing Sora a bottle of Ether from her pack, treading down the dirt road.


	3. III: Aqua: Need

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Ellone belongs to _Final Fantasy VIII _and its creators.

Author's Note: Aqua's exhausted, and gets some unexpected companionship. I had to throw in Ellone, if Squall lived in Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Aqua<strong> or Cinderella. - Need

Aqua was exhausted, chasing after Terra and Ven, as well as battling the masked boy had completely drained her. She settled down on a bench outside the Radian Garden castle, releasing Destiny's Embrace from her grasp. All that the blue haired master needed at that moment was a good night's sleep at an inn, a hearty dinner and an Elixir or two. Relaxing into the sturdy oak of the bench beneath her, Aqua closed her eyes, taking a personal moment, subconsciously reaching for her Wayfinder, tucked away inside her sleeve as a means of comfort. As she relaxed, a quiet conversation reached her ears. Aqua clambered up, ready to return to her mission, only to crash into an young woman, with short brown hair, and her charge.

"Oh! Pardon me, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Aqua pulled her up, apologizing, as the woman brushed herself off, giving a well-mannered smile.

"It's fine, everyone's okay. If you had hurt me, Squall would have done something. Isn't that right, Squall?" The boy in question nodded, handing Aqua her Wayfinder silently, still looking at his caretaker protectively.

"My name's Ellone. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aqua was about to politely take her leave, when with some insistence Ellone persuaded Aqua into walking along with them, giving the lonely Keyblade wielder some well-needed companionship.


	4. IV: Master Eraqus: Realistic

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Eraqus's relationship to his students, and his thoughts for the future in those last few days before _Birth By Sleep's _opening.

* * *

><p>4. Riku or <strong>Master Eraqus<strong>- Realistic

"Right, you all have your assignments for the morning's training, I shall be close to observe your progress, as well as to make sure that you will not be slacking off. Realistically, not one of you can afford to slack off."

Eraqus leveled a pale grey glance at Ventus, who looked downward at his sneakers, embarrassed at having been caught snoozing in the previous day's training. As the Master sent his pupils on their tasks for the day, Eraqus's thoughts returned to the letter that Xehanort had sent him, full of apologetic words and thoughts of the past, as well as the future. With the Mark of Mastery exam was quickly approaching, the scarred Master was being more demanding of Terra and Aqua, making sure they were both ready for the test.

Terra's swordsmanship was rivaling that of his own, a fact that made Eraqus somewhat proud as well as slightly alarmed for his own skills with Master Keeper. The earthen named teen had also taken to his namesake's element as well as he could, in comparison to Eraqus' other students. Regardless of Xehanort's somewhat veiled warnings of Terra's slumbering darkness, Eraqus had seen no such stirrings, and regarded his friend's warning as paranoia.

Aqua, the other combatant was as skilled with magic as a fully realized mage, an achievement only furthered by the voraciousness in which Aqua pursued her studies. With each new facet of magic she learned, Aqua integrated it into her own battle style, inventing and adjusting the magic she favored constantly. Eraqus hoped with all his heart that when the time came for the two pupils he had trained for years, the boy whom he regarded as a son, and the girl who had surprised him time and again would not disappoint.


	5. V: Ventus: Fear

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Ven's heroic sacrifice for his friends, and his last moments as a Keyblade wielder. I hope I'm not the only one who cried at the end of his storyline?

* * *

><p>5. <strong>Ventus<strong> or Roxas - Fear

The darkness was familiar, as was the platform that met Ven's eyes, but with one, alarming change. Along with his own sleeping form, shoulder armor in place, and Wayward Wind gripped in hand, Vanitas was placed opposite him, mask removed, and sleeping in that same, deceptively peaceful way, dark twisted Keyblade resting at his side. As Ventus stepped down onto the glass tower, Vanitas joined him, holding a twisted, malformed weapon, resembling both a sword and a Keyblade.

"The _X_-blade shouldn't stay broken like this. Join me now, and we can complete the _X_-blade!" Vanitas waved the blade towards Ven maniacally, that dangerous look glinting in his eerie gold eyes.

The sight of the X-blade only spurred Ven to summon his Keyblade, determined to stop Vanitas, he wouldn't let any of the friends he had made on his journey get hurt. As the two fought, Ventus didn't let fear invade his heart, he couldn't falter in his attacks, as Vanitas was battling with the same form of ferocity, cackling psychotically. Ven used all his strength, as he had no other use for it, after this battle, he would willingly fade, destroying his own darkness. As the battle ended, Vanitas desperately reaching for the _X_-blade, whimpering like a lost child as he disintegrated into darkness. The _X_-blade shattered, as well as Ven's Lost Memory, into glittering shards of glass. As Ven saw his Station Of Awakening reform, and felt his body grow lighter, his heart vanished, along with his last thoughts.

"It was worth it. Terra, Aqua, stay strong."


	6. VI: Leon: Gone

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Ellone and Rinoa Heartilly belong to _Final Fantasy VIII _and its creators

Author's Note: Leon's thoughts as he decides to cast off his past and becomes 'Leon'. Mild SquallxRinoa pairing

* * *

><p>6. Terra or <strong>Leon<strong> - Gone

Squall Leonhart sat at the back of the Gummi Ship in mute shock as Cid piloted the ship away from the ruins of Hollow Bastion, swearing colorfully under his breath. The other passengers were all dealing with the shock in one way or another. Yuffie was crying, violet blue eyes puffy and red rimmed, her head buried in her knees, drawn up to her chest. Aerith was sitting by Squall's side, squeezing his hand in a comforting manner, saying nothing, as Squall sat in shamed silence. Echoes of screams rang in the brunette's ears, images of wildfires and ink-black shadow creatures killing his friends played out in his mind's eye every time Squall closed his eyes. All the teen had left were his thoughts, the two friends that survived, and his Gunblade.

"I couldn't save them, I sat back and let my world be destroyed. I couldn't help any of them, not Elle, not her…. They're all gone now." Squall tightened the hand not held by Aerith into a tight fist, trying to fight back all the rage and emotion that threatened to break down his stoicism.

"Squall…" The soft, soothing tone of Aerith's voice reached his ears, he turned slightly to see her emerald eyes, full of worry. Squall's own name sounded odd to his ears, as if 'Squall' was left behind in those ruins.

"Don't call me that," he corrected quietly. "Squall failed everyone today, he might as well have been killed by those creatures. Call me Leon." As Aerith nodded in comprehension, Leon settled back into soundlessness, making a silent promise.

"Leon won't fail, as Leon I'll protect everyone. I won't let another friend fall to darkness. That much I swear."


	7. VII: Merlin: The Old Days

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Madame Mim, and this incarnation of the legendary King Arthur, as well as _The Sword In The Stone _belong to Disney.

Author's Note: Merlin's reminiscing about being a court sage, and the old days.

* * *

><p>7. Fairy Godmother or <strong>Merlin<strong> - The Old Days

If there was one thing Merlin missed, it was his home world. As much as he enjoyed living in Traverse Town and Radiant Garden, he missed the denizens of his own world. Although he would firmly deny it, the mage even missed his worthy adversary, Madame Mim, although his magic was far more superior to hers. But what Merlin missed most of all was the good old days of training Arthur, teaching the young lad to be a scholar and a sage. The boy had since been lost to darkness, a shame since Arthur's heart was as golden as any man Merlin had known in all his long years. The boy had had a natural curiosity to learn, and was as hard working as any youth twice his age. Merlin still had fond memories of their exploits, the days of transformation, exploring the rivers as fish and scuttling through trees as a pair of squirrels. The look on the boy's face when the enamored female squirrel had fallen head over heels for him would always been ingrained in the wizened wizard's memory, no matter how senile he may become.

Teaching the young Keyblade wielder had reminded Merlin so much of Arthur, the two would have gotten on like a candle to a flame, the quality to jump to conclusions and the tendency to accidentally set his drapes alight with a misplaced Fire spell.


	8. VIII: Vanitas: Touch

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I wrote Vanitas correctly, but hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

><p>8. <strong>Vanitas<strong> or Aerith - Touch

Vanitas brushed a hand over his helmet, the touch familiarly glossy and sleek before slipping it back on his head, hearing the silver fasteners around his neck click into place. He had no idea why the master had given it to him, when the old man had sent him on his mission. Vanitas considered himself to be quite handsome, but then again, he could never figure out Xehanort's motives. The darkness infused teenager shrugged it off, waving a palm as a portal of darkness unfurled before him. After all, he felt satisfied that Radiant Garden had been fully infected by his dear Unversed, Floods and Mandrakes scuttled through the flowerbeds and Archravens swooped down on helpless passersby. The teen took great pleasure in creating new types of Unversed, watching as people fled from his creations, in panic and fear. It was always entertaining to see Terra struggle against a preying Archraven, too far away for his Keyblade to reach, struggling to conjure a Magnet spell before the Unversed vanished.

Another sadistic pleasure for Vanitas was torturing his other half that goody two shoes Ventus. The blonde boy was so sweet; it was almost sickening to Vanitas to know that he had sprung from such an idiot. The only upside to this was that Vanitas knew exactly where the blonde was at all times, giving Vanitas the chance to pursue him at his leisure. He had been tempted to eliminate Ventus at their first battle, regardless of Xehanort's orders. To think the master needed such a weak vessel to make the _X_-blade was beyond him. Nevertheless, if it meant unleashing more Unversed on another unsuspecting world, and driving the three wielders farther apart, Vanitas would oblige.


	9. IX: Xion: Underwater

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Xion, before returning to Sora, spends a day at the beach with Riku. Glimmers of RikuxXion either friendship or pairing, whichever way you choose to see it

* * *

><p>9. Aqua or <strong>Xion<strong> - Underwater

Riku sat back against the palm tree as he watched Xion collecting seashells at the shoreline, looking healthier than he had ever seen her. Xion ambled up through the sand, beaming, and her hands full of multicolored Thalassa shells.

"Don't take too many, unless you feel like carrying those all the way to Twilight Town." Riku said, as Xion laid them out, taking a seat beside him in the shade.

"I won't bring them all. Just the best ones."

She sorted out the shells happily, the sun warming her from hairline to toes in a way Kingdom Hearts never could. After selecting the shells she wanted to take back with her, Xion slipped her boots off, leaving them next to Riku, who was half asleep, the humidity and heat intensified by his Organization Coat had sent him into a sleepy stupor. Xion, in her bare feet walked into the ocean tides, feeling the cool water underfoot as she threw shells into the waves. Underwater, cuttlefish, sea stars, hermit crabs and horseshoe crabs moved lazily, as sunlight streamed beneath the waves.

"It's so nice here, I wish I could have more time. Or that I could have been here longer… At least Roxas, Axel and I got to come here, at least once." Xion crisscrossed her gloved fingers together, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean breeze and closing her eyes, trying to lose herself in the moment.

"Xion." Riku's low voice shook her free from the sound of the waves and Xion turned back to see the hooded teen waving her back. Xion started back, making her way to her boots, resignedly.


	10. X: Braig: Progress

This challenge and the characters I write about do not belong to me, the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_, and the Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Author's Note: Again, not sure if I wrote Braig up to scratch, but hopefully he's not too far out of character. Since he's mentioned wanting a Keyblade to Terra, I played off that.

* * *

><p>10. Ansem the Wise or <strong>Braig<strong> - Progress

"So, old coot, how's me messing with this kid gonna make you all powerful?" Braig narrowed a set of brown eyes at the Keyblade Master, as he paced back and forth.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking." Xehanort ordered, as the sound of the waterfalls echoed through the purification facility. "Terra's potential will progress when he finally unleashes that sea of darkness raging in his heart. Your… antagonizing may do just that."

Braig leapt off the perch he had been sitting on, spinning one of his weapons in his hand. "And when he goes down, I'll get a Keyblade too? Just like that?" Braig snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

"You will have great power, when at last I have completed my plans. I assure you of that much." Braig liked the sound of that, at least. Ansem The Wise had been too caught up with that damn research to realize that his other apprentices wanted power, although it was so highly pronounced in Braig, so much that the man's singular drive was the obsession and desire for power. Braig didn't care that by conspiring with Xehanort, he might be putting innocent lives at risk, endangering the safety of Radiant Garden but Braig didn't care. If messing with this Terra kid's head was the price he had to pay to achieve the power he had dreamed about, Braig would do it.


End file.
